The new and distinct cultivar is a product of a breeding program by the inventors. This cultivar was developed by embryo sac culture. The embryo sac culture of ‘Shiranui’ (not patented) was carried out in 2000. The characteristic investigation of these nucellar seedlings was done from 2007 to 2010 in a greenhouse. The first screening was carried out in 2007, and the last screening was carried out in 2010. One new variety was picked and named ‘Tamnaneunbong’.
The somatic cells of the nucellar tissue can also develop into embryos, called nucellar embryos, and then germinated into a plurality of nucellar seedings. The candidate varity is developed from the nucellar embryos of the femle parent. The variety was asexually propagated by grafting onto ‘Satsuma’ rootstock (or trifoliate orange rootstock) in Jeju-do, Korea for three generations and there was no genetic variation. The observed plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations. Therefore, its traits are stable. The rootstock of ‘Satsuma’ is the tangerine tree and tangerine has no patent status.
The fruit characteristics of ‘Tamnaneunbong’ are in the table below. The test carried out from 2007 to 2010. ‘Shiranui’ was 5 years old in 2007. The ‘Tamnaneunbong’ was the nucellar seedling in this table.
TABLE 1Fruit CharacteristicsSurveyFruitPeakdateFruitFleshshapeheight(yy.mm.dd)Varietyweight (g)rate (%)index( mm)07.1.24Tamnaneunbong268.477.59415.6Shiranui315.269.410013.808.2.14Tamnaneunbong254.875.78912.8Shiranui172.472.4984.509.2.17Tamnaneunbong364.872.69317.0Shiranui322.475.69215.110.2.24Tamnaneunbong240.3———Shiranui157.0———SurveyThicknessSeedAcid-Sugardateof the skingrainSugarityacid(yy.mm.dd)Variety( mm)number(°Bx)(%)ratio7.1.24Tamnaneun-2.9014.41.2811.24bongShiranui5.3012.41.1410.928.2.14Tamnaneun-3.7013.61.449.43bongShiranui4.3012.81.329.719.2.17Tamnaneun-4.2015.31.2811.97bongShiranui4.1013.71.1411.9810.2.24Tamnaneun-—015.31.4610.47bongShiranui—012.21.468.35Fruit shape index = The transverse diameter ÷ The longitudinal diameter × 100
Additional fruit characteristics of ‘Tamnaneunbong’ are in the table below. ‘Shiranui’ was 8 years old in 2010. The ‘Tamnaneunbong’ was grafted onto five years old ‘Shiranui’ three years ago.
TABLE 2Additional Fruit CharacteristicsSurveyFruitFleshFruitPeakdateweightrateshapeheight(yy.mm.dd)Variety(g)(%)index(mm)10.1.27Tamnaneunbong280.977.79510.7Shiranui255.677.0979.210.3.4Tamnaneunbong237.776.593—Shiranui258.873.093—SurveyThicknessSeedSugardateof thegrainSugarAcidityacid(yy.mm.dd)Varietyskin (mm)number(°Bx)(%)ratio10.1.27Tamnaneun-3.6015.31.4510.67bongShiranui3.8014.51.2012.0810.3.4Tamnaneun-3.8017.51.5111.74bongShiranui4.1016.01.2213.17